Momentos
by yorushihe
Summary: Todos sabem como a relação entre irmãos é. Cheia de brigas, competições e mais brigas... Porém no fundo, no fundo, depois de todo o odio, existe l'amour! Itachi e Sasuke apenas mostram que amor e ódio nao possuem limites quando se trata de ser irmão..


Primeiro Momento.

Itachi Sasuke (nao shonen-ai nem incesto!)

Ano: Ano 4 após o ataque da raposa.

Local: Distrito da familia Uchiha, casa principal.

Hora: Desconhecida.

Sujeito: Itachi.

Operação: Limpar armamento.

Itachi estava limpando a sua katana com um pano umedecido, quando um som lhe chama a atenção...

"Nii-chan!" Itachi cerra os olhos...

"Nii-chan!" larga a katana e o pano e fecha os punhos...

"NII-CHAN!?"

"Sasuke" Itachi diz com a voz séria e o mais grossa possivel, em uma imitação de Fugaku Uchiha.

Sasuke empalidece.

"Ma-mama nos quer pa-para jantar..." Sasuke gagueja desviando os olhos de Itachi, por isso mesmo perde o brilho malignamente malicioso surgido nos olhos do irmão, que sorri por trás das mãos.

"Sasuke" Repete no mesmo tom de voz, ganhando mais uma vez a atenção dos olhos preocupados de Sasuke.

"Itachi-nii-chan...?" Itachi nem ao menos pisca.

"Sasuke" Os olhos de Sasuke alargam-se e o pequeno garoto empalidece novamente.

"Nii-chan, o que houve?"

"Sasuke"

"Itachi"

"Sasuke"

"Itachi"

"Sasuke"

"ITACHI!"

"Sasuke"

"IIITAAAACHIIIIII!" A este ponto o pequeno garoto já tinha lagrimas de frustração nos olhos.

"Sasuke"

"MAMA!" E saiu correndo de volta pelo caminho em que veio, deixando um satisfeito Itachi para trás, na paz e sossego em que estava antes da interrupção...

Tal Itachi voltou a limpar suas armas como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

-------x-------

Local: Mesa de jantar da casa principal do distrito Uchiha.

Hora: 7:36pm

Operação: Jantar

Sujeito: Familia do chefe do clã Uchiha menos Itachi.

"Sasuke querido, onde está Itachi?" Mikoto perguntou seu filho, erguendo a sobrancelha quando Sasuke lacrimeja um pouco.

"Mama... O-o-o Itachi-nii-chan... ele-ele QUEBROU!" E o estopim se foi para uma choradeira.

"Como assim?" Mikoto pergunta novamente ao seu filho desta vez com ambas as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Ele-ele não pa-parava de re-repetir Sasuke, Sa-sakuke, Sasuke..." Fugaku cruzou os braços e encarou seu filho com um leve ar de reprovação.

"Sasuke" Disse Fugaku em sua melhor personificação de si mesmo...?

"BEM ASSIM! MAMA!" Berrou Sasuke, mais lagrimas saindo de seu rosto, misturadas à soluços e mais soluços e molho Tempura, misteriosamente surgido na roupa e rosto do garoto.

"SASUKE!" Ambos Fugaku e Mikoto gritaram ao mesmo tempo, nenhum sabendo lidar com um garoto histérico, nenhum de seus garotos jamais fora do tipo criança histérica, afinal...

Esperavam aprender quando Itachi chegasse à puberdade.

"O que está havendo?" Veio a voz de Itachi chegando à sala de jantar, questionando seus pais, claramente, pois Sasuke ainda estava imerso em lagrimas e Tempura.

"Itachi, o que você fez pro seu irmão?" Mikoto o olhou com reprovação, mas o filho mais velho nem ao menos se enervou.

"Nada" Deu de ombros.

Fugaku cerrou os olhos.

"Não acredito neste seu 'nada', você vai pedir desculpas para o seu irmão, iremos continuar o jantar como gente (e não porcos), como cabe a familia Uchiha!"

"Sim, pai" Itachi mentalmente revirou os olhos, mas mesmo assim, virou-se para Sasuke e disse no seu tom mais sincero.

"Desculpa" E o resto da familia sabia que aquelas 'desculpas' dadas com tremenda má vontade, que Itachi possuía um cacuete no olho esquerdo, seria o único tipo de desculpas que o herdeiro mais velho daria.

E como Sasuke continuava chorando, Mikoto o puxou pela orelha.

"Si-sim" Soluçou o garoto que agora massageava a orelha abusada.

"Terminei" Anunciou Fugaku empurrando seu prato de Tempura, agora vazio, para longe de si.

Levantou-se e se virou para a familia. "Amanha, Itachi, campo de treinamento ás 5 em ponto" Itachi apenas assentiu.

"Terminei também" Mikoto disse alguns minutos depois, a mãe sorriu para os filhos e com um cafuné de despedida em Sasuke, também se recolheu.

Sobraram os dois irmãos da sala.

"Itachi?" Sasuke perguntou; superados estavam a crise de choro e os soluços... Porem a Tempura ainda o cobria, misteriosamente,claro.

"Sasuke" Aquele tom, aquele olhar, aquele brilho maligno... Internamente o Uchiha mais velho tremia de felicidade maquiavélica.

"Itachi... Você ta quebrado?"

"Sasuke"

"Não, Itachi!"

"Sasuke"

"MAMA!" E Sasuke saiu correndo da sala, tropeçando nas próprias pernas curtas.

"Sasuke, vá tomar banho!" Veio a resposta da mãe.

Itachi sorriu para si mesmo e tirou uma cadernetinha do bolso.

Itachi: 1

Sasuke: 0

Guardou a cadernetinha e se dirigiu ao banheiro antes que Sasuke pudesse chegar lá. Era o mais velho! Merecia o banho antes do pentelho...

"Mama! Itachi-nii-san não quer sair do banheiro!"

"Usa outro!"

"Mas nesse banheiro estão o Senhor Patinho e o Tutu-barão!"

"Sasuke!" by Mikoto, a mãe.

"Sasuke!" by Fugaku, o pai.

Dito Itachi sorriu e fechou os olhos, aproveitando a espuma e os gritos indignados de seus familiares do outro lado da porta do banheiro...


End file.
